Courageous Charming
His Royal Highness Prince Courageous Valiant Charming [he/him] is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of a lesser-known King Charming and destined to inherit the generic Prince Charming role. At the time of the Rebel Movement, he is attending his Yearbook Year of Ever After High and currently rooms with Malik Faraji. Dealing with pressure from Headmaster Grimm in trying to find his destiny, Courageous has opted to stick with the Neutrals, preferring to stay in the middle. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Courageous was born in Sorrento Italy to King Adventurous and Queen Exotic Charming. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year Unknown. Courageous began his first year of Ever After High. Legacy Year Unknown Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Destiny-Free With the help of Raven Queen, Courageous was free from any destiny he was set to have, allowing him to have a choice in his own life's decisions. Upon graduating, Courageous opted to stay in the Village of Book End so he could still see his girlfriend who was still in school for another two years. Asking the Big Question Months before Scarlett would graduate from Ever After, Courageous got the courage (yes, pun intended) to ask Scarlett's father, Crimson Vermillion, for permission to marry her (which he was). On the night of graduation, Courageous surprised Scarlett by proposing, and she readily accepted. The Future Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Courageous is definitely a mix of his parents but inherited most of his features from his mother, Exotic. He has shoulder-length, thick, shaggy, black hair, with blonde-white tips, and red-orange eyes, which come from his maternal grandparent, Eccentric. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Skillset * Multilingualism: Courageous is able to speak Japanese, Italian, and English. Prior to coming to Ever After High, he started to learn how to speak English since he learned that was the dominant language of the school and area. Fairy Tale - Prince Charming How the Story Goes : Main article: Prince Charming '' How Does ''Courageous'' Come'' Into It? As the son of a King Charming, Courageous naturally inherits the generic Prince Charming ''role. Opinions on Destiny TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Trivia * His full name is ''Courageous Valiant Charming. ** The name Courageous follows the Adjective Charming theme. ** The name Valiant also follows the Adjective Charming theme. ** The name Charming, well it's obvious. * The nickname Corey came from Scarlett, she found it bothersome to say his whole name and she wanted a nickname that only she could call him, hence Corey coming. * Courageous is Italian-Japanese; his father is Italian and his mother is Japanese. ** He speaks Japanese when alone with his mother, and Italian with his father. When with both, all three tend to mix their languages up, often confusing his mother or father. The only able to understand both languages is his Aunt Excellent. ** Being part-Japanese, Courageous does call his mother, Kaa-San, the traditional way of saying "mother". ** He has a very heavy, and strong Italian accent. When speaking, he sometimes adds Italian words into his speech without even realizing it. * He identifies as bisexual panromantic. * Courageous's family has only ruled the town of Sorrento for the past thirty years, his grandmother Lyrical Charming the first queen. * Despite having everything for him, Courage prefers to work for things he wanted. He doesn't believe one should be just given something, you needed to earn it. His work ethic was taught to him by his mother, Exotic, who after her parents' passing, had to work for things she wanted. * In the future, Courageous goes to marry Scarlett Vermillion becoming her Red Queen as she becomes the Red King. He goes on to taking Scarlett's family name, Vermillion, and shortening his name to Corey Vermillion, but his royal title still being "Courageous Vermillion". Notes * Courageous was created after Shadows got into the Adjective Charming craze. There were two before him, but Shadows was unable to decide what to do with them, they were put back on the drawing board and Courageous was brought in. She had a least a plan with him. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Charmings Category:Princes Category:Bisexual Category:Paniromantic Category:Italian Category:Neutrals